The invention relates to an apparatus for the insertion and removal of workpieces in shelves, placed in alignment one above the other, of a storage shelf arrangement in which a frame parallel to and spaced apart from one side of the cabinet is formed from two vertical posts and beams joining the posts at the top and/or bottom, and in which a horizontal load girder that is vertically movable on the posts carries load pickup means, oriented in the direction toward the shelf arrangement, for picking up the workpieces.
In known apparatuses of this kind, the frame is stationary, or at least is immovable in terms of its distance from the shelf arrangement, while the load pickup means carried by the load girder are movable horizontally outward or are adjustable in length, so that with or without a workpiece they can move into the shelf arrangement or be retracted back into the corridor that is formed by the distance of the frame from the shelf arrangement. This kind of construction, with load pickup means of adjustable length, for instance in the form of telescoping forks, involves considerable weight, requires a great deal of space and is complicated, so that the result is a considerable capital investment.
Another unfavorable factor is that in the extended position, that is, when they are picking up a workpiece from a shelf, for instance, the load pickup means form a lever arm of considerable length; this means that not only the load pickup means but also the construction supporting it must be designed with increased strength.